Nevermind
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: La lógica de las sopas. Y del amor. Y del formol.


**naruto © kishimoto.**

spoilers en universo alterno, si es que eso tiene sentido.

******nota.** quería escribir algo rápido.

.

.

Oh dear, what can I do  
Baby's in black and I'm feeling blue  
**beatles.**

.  
.

**Shikamaru:**

Estoy jodido. Así como bien metido en la mierda. Solo reconozco el olor de la piel quemada de mis manos y el café de no sé cuantos días ya tendrá; siempre está frío. Las baldosas blancas y manchosas con sus milímetros de separación me están dividiendo perfectamente en piezas geométricas que no cuadran entre sí. No dejo de observarlas. Mi cabeza se está recalentando y en alguna parte de este lugar una voz monótona me advierte que hay peligro de incendiarme. Pero yo estoy bien lejos de aquí, perdido en este matemático suelo que me toca los cojones. Aún se ven los restos de la suela de mi padre en algunas partes. Es grande, porque tenía pies de fenómeno. Las llagas en mis manos están abiertas y la sangre se ha secado y se ha vuelto un tatuaje horripilante. _Me siento como el hijo de Jesús. _Estoy jodido.

**Ino: **

Una, dos tres venas, seis ramas. No hay más. Una, dos, tres venas, seis ramas. Me pregunto si llegara a cortar una rama yo seguiré en pie, así como un árbol. He estado observando mi muñeca derecha desde hace semanas… o tal vez fueron días y al reloj se le acabaron las pilas. El tiempo es el cáncer del mundo, eso dice Henry Miller y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo. Me pregunto si así se siente entender un libro, así de miserable y algo vacía. Es una sensación despreciable, honestamente. Extraño a esos días en que era una mujer enteramente feliz, cuando no contaba mis venas con obsesión y no me repetía neuróticamente piensa en el color del sol y del lápiz labial que cargabas como un una navaja y de las lentejuelas que nunca dejaban de centellar y de los sueños que cada día modificabas con perfección, como creando un vestido de alta costura. Me pregunto si de tanto repetírmelo podré recordar cómo era ser yo. Las flores que cortaba y agarraba de las ramas de los arboles terminaban en alguna esquina de mi habitación. De mi cuerpo. De mis entrañas. Todo estaba bien; al otro día el árbol tenía más flores. Era una fuente constante de belleza y yo me pregunto si todavía tengo el tiempo de ser así. Una, dos, tres venas. Siempre he tenido la manía de cortar las cosas. Una, dos, tres venas, seis ramas. ¿Si corto una de las ramas seguiré en pie como los arboles? Una, dos, tres venas. Henry Miller se corre por mí mientras llora. Ya no soy la puta que tanto amé ser.

**Akamaru: **

Kiba está impaciente. También furioso y deprimido. No le he visto sonreír con la lengua entre los dientes de granito. Está impaciente. No le he visto salir a la ciudad a oler coños cálidos. No le he visto rascarse las bolas. Si vamos al caso, no le he olido una gota de semen en sus calzoncillos. Kiba está furioso. Golpea las paredes y las patas de las sillas y algunas veces a mí. Dice, Akamaru, perdóname. Yo le digo no te preocupes, Kiba. Bato la cola. Intenta sonreír. La cara se le deforma. Kiba ahora es más animal que humano. Ha empeñado el reloj de su madre para poder comprar vodka. Kiba está deprimido. Bebe, orina, golpea y bebe, bebe, bebe como un urinal. No sé qué hacer. He intentado morderle en las piernas, pero tengo miedo de que me arranque las orejas. Kiba es corazón de animal. Gimoteo. Me sirve vodka en el plato. Le digo, Kiba, no te preocupes. Lamo sus manos heridas. Kiba me enseña los dientes. Kiba es corazón de animal. No sé qué será. Kiba dice, Akamaru, perdóname. Yo le digo no te preocupes, Kiba. Está impaciente. Mi plato está vacío. Kiba huele a mierda. Tengo garrapatas. Escala de grises. Kiba está perdido. Hoy no hay coños que oler.

**Sakura:**

Creo que esa es una mosca flotando en la sopa. Oh, lo es. Tiene las alas crispadas. La sopa estaba caliente. Es de champiñones y pollo, o eso dice la caja. Acerco a la mosca a un champiñón con la cuchara. Quiero que piense que está en el paraíso de las moscas. Suspiro por décima vez en el día. Las palabras se me acabaron y ahora solo tengo sus restos en la sopa que en algún momento fue caliente y deliciosa. Miro a Ino de reojo, cada tres minutos lo hago. Tiene la muñeca a dos centímetros de la cara. Suspiro. Las palabras han muerto. Flotan en una sopa fría y falsa. Carecen de sentido y su creadora no tiene fuerzas para hacerlas creer en el trabajo en equipo. Esto es un desastre. Y soy una mierda de amiga. Se me acabó el té. Se me acabaron los abrazos. Se me acabaron las mantas. Ya no sé qué hacer. ¿Así se siente estar del otro lado del espejo? Quiero dormir, quiero golpear a alguien. Quiero ducharme. Quiero salir de este lugar de mierda. Me siento culpable. Quiero llorar de frustración. Todo era más fácil cuando yo era el cadáver palpitante con el alma en el retrete, cuando no tenía que ser la voz de la razón que se ha cansado de pedir que se tomen la sopa, que fría es una mierda y aquí hay una mosca hambrienta revoloteándome en la nariz. ¿Soy una horrible persona? Siempre he sido egoísta, eso lo sé, pero nunca sabía hasta qué punto. Ino también lo es y ahora se le ha salido de las manos. La consume rápidamente. La engulle como una serpiente a una rata. Somos iguales y esa es la razón por la cual ninguna de las dos piensa mover un dedo para salir de esta situación desagradable. Remuevo la sopa con rabia. Las palabras vuelven por un momento. Te odio, Ino, le digo. Quiero dormir, quiero golpear a alguien. La mosca ha desaparecido. Está cagada. Está bien muerta. Cavó su propia tumba. Lloro por la mosca y lo sigo haciendo cuando abro la lata de frijoles que voy a preparar con un poquito de fe, un poquito de odio, de amor.

**Kiba:**

Estás hecha una mierda, le digo a Ino. Ella me enseña levemente los dientes bajo los labios abiertos. Se acaricia las venas con absoluta devoción. Está a unas horas de cortárselas. El estomago se me revuelve de solo pensarlo. No soporto la sangre. Estás hecha una mierda, Ino. Y aún así quiero lamerte el coño. Y quiero abrazarte y lamerte las orejas y los pezones y quiero hacerte el amor hasta el día siguiente, hasta que el sol vuelva a tener el mismo color de antaño, hasta que de nuevo haya nubes en el cielo y no aviones cruzando el espacio con su olor a gasolina y acero y legañas. Estás hecha una mierda, Ino y eres preciosa. Y quiero morderte los muslos y quiero correrme dentro de ti y quiero chuparte el ombligo y hacerte recordar el tono de voz que utilizabas para coquetear y la manera en que sonaba tu sonrisa cuando nadie te veía. Estás hecha una mierda, Ino y eres preciosa. Eres preciosa con tus ideas suicidas y tu tristeza maniática y tu cabello horrible y tus bragas sucias. Estás hecha una mierda, Ino y eres preciosa, eres preciosa todavía, con los ojos desconectados y la nariz hinchada y las ojeras hundiéndose hasta el piso, dejándote fría y algo loca, algo niña, algo mierda. Y sí, sigues siendo preciosa. Y el pecho se me abre y el aire helado y oloroso a frenos quemados se cuela y me marea y me enferma. Quiero besarte, Ino, eres preciosa y te veo con una erección y con el amor apretándome los intestinos y el hígado y el pene y quiero tanto hacerte recordar cómo eran los días cuando no tenías el rostro a dos centímetros peligrosos de la vida indefensa como un feto que tienes hecho un ovillo en tus muñecas de tiza. Ino, Ino, Ino, eres tan preciosa. Ino, Ino, Ino, estás hecha una mierda y eres preciosa y te quiero tanto.

**Shikamaru: **

Las baldosas que estaban manchadas de jugo y tierra e insectos muertos y semen y chicles y queso y barro y alcohol, ahora también lo están de ceniza de cigarrillo. Caen en mis dedos y abren heridas, ruedan en el aire y se deshacen como una flor ordinaria en el suelo. He visto cómo caen. He visto todo el daño que hacen antes de perderse entre el jugo y la tierra y los insectos muertos y el semen y los chicles y el queso y el barro y el alcohol. He sentido el precio de sus decisiones en la carne de mis órganos y he visto cómo vuelven negra y espesa mi sangre. He visto cómo se taponan las arterias de mi corazón y cómo mis pulmones se hinchan con dióxido de carbono y nicotina y he visto cómo intentan purificarme con toda esa mierda química y tóxica. No he hecho un carajo, sinceramente. Me limito a observar todo con ligero hastío y arrogante indiferencia y digo no se esfuercen tanto, qué es una pérdida de tiempo. Soy un cabronazo, de esa especie decadente y despreciable de hombres que serán alabados en otra época por su perspicacia y brillantez. Qué problemático. De nada me sirve ser ensalzado por algo que me importa un carajo y al que no dedico ni tercera parte de mi verdadera atención. Es inútil. Y estoy aquí desprendiéndome de mi mismo en un proceso doloroso y agotador, en una esquina y perdiendo todo atisbo de fe. Ya podrán analizarme después, ya podrán hacerlo pequeños bastardos. Elevaran mi basura existencial y se masturbaran con mi miseria. Las líneas de separación son perfectas y me pregunto qué clase de hombre retorcido pudo haber colocado estas malditas baldosas.

**Chouji: **

Ino se ha cortado las venas. La enfermera ha dicho que es un corte perfecto, casi hermoso. Yo pienso que es una reverenda tontada y qué deje de decir esas cosas, que mi mejor amiga casi se muere por ese tipo de ideas estúpidas. La enfermera se muerde el labio y yo me siento algo mal. No sé. Tal vez es el hospital. Tal vez es el olor a alcohol y desinfectante. Tal vez son los cables en las venas de Ino. Tal vez son las paredes blancas. Tal vez son los uniformes impolutos y salpicados de sangre. Tal vez son los rostros tristes y dolorosos e indiferentes, silenciosos. Tal vez es la muerte que flota en la sopa que la enfermera pasa a los pacientes. Le falta sal y es una mierda de sopa, a quién vamos a engañar. Tal vez es Shikamaru que no deja de fumar, que ya parece una chimenea en la cima de un techo negro y manchado de petróleo. Tal vez es Sakura y sus manos retorciéndose y su cara de hastío y sus ganas de ayudar y escapar. Tal vez es Kiba y sus ojos infectados y su sudor animal y sus piernas que no dejan de moverse, a punto de lanzársele a la yugular de alguien. Tal vez es Akamaru y su tristeza de niño y su escala de grises y su estomago vacío y su pelaje húmedo por el vodka. Tal vez es la sala de espera y el suelo limpio y deprimente. Tal vez es la gente que sangra por las costillas, por la nariz, por los ojos, por los oídos, por el alma. Tal vez son los doctores y las enfermeras cambiando los tendidos y las mentiras inocentes, mira que la sopa está rica, y las mentiras horribles, mira que se va a recuperar. Tal vez son las planillas colgando de las camillas. Tal vez son los medicamentos y los historiales médicos. Tal vez son las luces cegadoras, blancas. Tal vez es el blanco en todas partes. Tal vez es la noche triste que intenta comernos pero no puede porque aquí todo es blanco y brillante y es lo más parecido a un purgatorio y yo me siento mal. Los minutos pasan. El elevador sube y baja y sube y baja y el tiempo pasa pero aquí todo es igual y entonces qué pasó con eso de que el tiempo lo cura todo y no sé, pero quiero salir de aquí. Y quiero llevarme a Shikamaru y a Ino y quiero cocinarles carne al carbón y quiero untarme las manos de sala BBQ y quiero que Shikamaru masculle algo sobre el mamón de su jefe y que Ino coja los cubiertos y corte la carne en diez pedacitos y se los coma con delicadeza y me sonría y diga qué rico está y que solo se coma cinco pedacitos porque es para conservar la línea y no sé qué estupideces más. Quiero que el tiempo lo cure todo. Quiero la muerte deje de tocarnos los cojones. Quiero que deje de andar en la sopa. Quiero que coma mierda y se vaya a joder a alguien más. Quiero que Shikamaru deje de repasar frenéticamente todo lo que no hizo y los errores que dejó pasar y todo lo que no dijo y todo lo que pudo hacer. Que deje de ver las suelas de los zapatos de su papá en el suelo del hospital, en los andenes, en las avenidas, en las escuelas, en la cocina, en el apartamento, en la cara de su madre, en las paredes, en el cielo. Quiero que el tiempo lo cure todo. Quiero que Ino olvide todas las flores que cortó y que colocó en los bolsillos de la camisa de su papá. Quiero que olvide el olor del cementerio y de los epitafios y de las llaves de agua y los ataúdes y de la tierra y de las flores muertas y de las flores que aún no han nacido y de las flores que lanzó con lágrimas y besos invisibles al hueco en la tierra mientras bajaban el ataúd de su padre y quiero que olvide las ropas negras y las espinas de las rosas y los descuentos lleve dos ramos por el mismo precio y quiero que deje ir el formol y el cuerpo perfumado y el cabello rubio y muerto y que deje de encerrarse a sí misma que la mamá de Alicia extrañó un montón a su hija cuando se escapó al país de las maravillas. Quiero que el tiempo lo cure todo.

**Ino:**

Soy un árbol. Las ramas salen por todas partes de mi cuerpo y son verdes y azules y parezco salida de un cuento de los Grimm, ese de las princesas que van a bailar con demonios a la media noche. Soy uno de esos árboles de diamantes que se encuentran en el infierno. Ahora lo puedo ver, con la luz blanquecina de la habitación y sus no sé cuantos voltios de fuerza. La enfermera me ha traído esa asquerosa sopa que les sirven a todos los enfermos y me reprende con la mirada cuando mi nariz se arruga. No pasa nada. Chouji entra con esa sonrisa amable que siempre tiene y disimuladamente la bota al retrete. Me susurra cosas bonitas y me dice que no me preocupe, que ya me hará comida rica cuando salga de aquí. Yo le digo, no pasa nada. Chouji acaricia mis brazos y esconde mis muñecas bajo las sabanas. No pasa nada. Chouji me sonríe y dice, estás muy bonita. Me miente. No pasa nada. Todos mienten. No tiene la culpa. Le digo, Chouji, vete. Se rompe un poco pero no deja de sonreír amablemente. Intenta curarme de alguna manera. Saco mis muñecas de las sabanas y me paso el brazo por la cara. Chouji se va. Antes de hacerlo me dice, Ino, saldrás de aquí. Yo le digo, no pasa nada, de todas maneras, no comeré ni mierda afuera. Cree que estoy loca. No pasa nada. Probé que tenía razón. Soy un árbol. Corté una rama, sigo en pie. La enfermera entra y recoge la vajilla. Me desprecia un poco. Cree que intenté suicidarme por un desamor, porque soy anoréxica, porque soy estúpida. No pasa nada. Shikamaru entra. Yo sonrío como una niña de papá que tanto fui. Shikamaru hace mala cara y yo pienso qué no pasa nada, no pasa nada. Tamborilea los dedos sobre la baranda de la camilla. Es un cobarde. Shikamaru El cobarde. Subo mis pies a la barandilla y acaricio sus dedos grises con dulzura. Entorna los ojos y se soba los ojos, quiere sacárselos. Shikamaru El cobarde. Ha sacado su cabeza del suelo y su boca del cigarrillo porque intenté matarme o eso es lo que dice todo el mundo. Me miro la muñeca, está vendada. No pasa nada. Soy un árbol. Se acerca a mí con molestia, como si yo le causara un daño innecesario. Shikamaru El cobarde. Como si me importara a estas alturas lo que él quiere o desea. Necesito amor, compañía y calor humano o eso es lo que dice la psiquiatra que me ha visitado. Se acerca a mí lo suficiente como para poder contarle lo que soy ahora. La boca se le seca y los ojos huyen del suelo. Está en terreno desconocido. Necesita cigarrillos, necesita mortificarse, necesita aislarse. No pasa nada. Va a hacerlo siempre y cuando me de lo que quiero. Ino, estás demente, me dice y yo digo no pasa nada, corazón. Quiero su carne magullada y sus heridas enconadas y sus órganos podridos y su cabeza maniática y brillante y enfermiza y quiero su dolor decadente y su culpa olorosa a malboro y quiero su manera de huir y quiero que me abrace y me bese en los hombros y en la clavícula y quiero que me salpique de su soledad y quiero que me quiera de una vez por todas, quiero que me quiera cómo yo deseo, exacto y sin margen de error, así como su maldita cabeza. Niega por no sé cuantas veces en este mes y aspira el olor del látex y de las aspirinas y del suero y murmura que esto está jodidamente mal y para ser tan listillo es un reverendo idiota porque estamos jodidos desde hace tiempo y siendo honesta hay muy pocas cosas que arreglaran esta situación y una de ellas es que me rompa las bragas, que me unte la boca con su aliento de alquitrán y monóxido de carbono, que me toque las caderas con sus manos secas y sangrantes, que me arrope con sus recuerdos en gris y su capacidad para botar todo por la borda, que me cure con su tristeza gemela de la mía. Que me lleve a un jardín de flores y me deje allí desnuda desprotegida humana vacía feliz extasiada curada y que arroje el todo está jodido por el cielo, que las turbinas de los aviones se lo llevaran al otro lado del mundo. Shikamaru se coge la cabeza cuando le comentó todo esto. No sé cuantas veces ya he dicho esto en el mes. Shikamaru suda y puedo oír el repiqueteo de su cabeza. Niega tantas veces que se marea. Yo suspiro y me acaricio las venas por sobre las vendas. No pasa nada. Soy un árbol. Corté una rama, sigo en pie. Me quedan cinco ramas. Puedo cortar otra, no hay ningún problema. Shikamaru me mira con odio, con impaciencia, con desespero, con tristeza absoluta. Henry Miller mancha el espejo del baño cuando se corre por mí. No llora. Shikamaru sí. Estoy recordando.

**Akamaru:**

Me fui al apartamento oloroso a rosas y cigarrillos y sopa de paquete cuando no pude entrar al bar con Kiba. Kiba dijo, perdóname Akamaru y yo le dije no te preocupes, Kiba. No dejaban entrar perros al bar pero sí putas y asesinos. No sé, los humanos están mal. Kiba es corazón de animal. Seguí el olor de las flores y el cigarrillo y la sopa de paquete y llegué al apartamento. Adentro la cosa está grave. Sakura me acarició la cabeza y me dijo no estés triste, Akamaru y yo le dije está bien, Sakura. La cosa está grave. Sakura me preguntó por Kiba. Yo gimoteé. Sakura me arrunchó entre sus pechos cálidos y me dijo, no estés triste, Akamaru. Luego me preparó algo de sopa de paquete que probé por no hacerla disgustar. Paseé por el lugar y entré al cuarto donde el aire olía a lágrima y polen y rosas y nicotina y amoniaco y sangre seca y labios irritados y lagrimales hinchados y ropa y ceniza y sudor y semen y sexo y odio y dependencia y locura y bragas húmedas y calor y coño cálido y algo parecido al cariño. Kiba está deprimido. Está enloqueciéndose en un bar cargado de dinamita y vodka. Y aquí yo estoy batiendo la cola mientras lamo suavemente los tobillos de Ino, los pies de Shikamaru. Kiba está rompiendo rostros en un bar oscuro y morboso y Shikamaru manda todo por la borda y observa el techo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Kiba está deprimido. Kiba llora mientras suda. Suda cuando rompe las botellas. Suda cuando da una paliza. Suda cuando maldice. Suda cuando dice, Ino, estás hecha una mierda pero te quiero tanto. No sé, los humanos están mal.

**Shikamaru:**

El suelo es un espejo y el techo un cigarrillo con filtro.


End file.
